


Alonely

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Kinda, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: “พี่ไม่เหงาเหรอ มาตัวคนเดียว”





	Alonely

“พี่ไม่เหงาเหรอ มาตัวคนเดียว” ผมถามเขาระหว่างใช้ช่วงเวลาพักอันแสนสั้น องซองอูนิ่งไป ผมเพิ่งเคยเห็นสีหน้าอย่างคนทำอะไรไม่ถูกของเขาเป็นครั้งแรก เขาเต้นเก่ง เขาหล่อ เขาเปี่ยมไปด้วยความมั่นใจในตัวเอง และเขาฉลาดพูด ผมไม่คิดว่าคำถามธรรมดา ๆ ที่มีขึ้นเพื่อใช้ชวนคุยกระชับความสัมพันธ์ของผมจะทำให้เขาแสดงสีหน้าแบบนั้นออกมา ผมรู้สึกแปลกใจกึ่งกังวล บางทีผมอาจจะต้องละเอียดอ่อนในการเลือกคำถามมากกว่านี้

“ไม่เท่าไหร่” คู่สนทนาของผมตอบเสียงเบาหลังจากเว้นช่วงนานกว่านาที ค่อยโล่งใจหน่อย ผมเกือบคิดว่าเขาจะไม่คุยกับผมแล้วนะเนี่ย ผมเอียงคอมองเขา เตรียมจะถามต่อแต่ก็ถูกขัดโดยคนที่ผมกำลังจะถามนี่ล่ะ

“ไม่ดิ ไม่เหงาอะ ไม่ใช่ความรู้สึกแบบนั้น เหมือนเคว้งคว้างมากกว่า แล้วก็ยังไม่มีเวลาทำความรู้จักกับใครที่มาคนเดียวเหมือนกันเท่าไหร่ ไม่มีเวลาสนใจ แค่คิดถึงเรื่องเกรดเรื่องมิชชั่นเรื่องคะแนนโหวตก็แทบไม่มีใจเหลือให้สนอย่างอื่นแล้ว ว่าเห็นแก่ตัวก็ได้นะ”

ผมพยักหน้าเออออไปกับคำพูดอธิบายความรู้สึกของซองอู ตรง ๆ อย่างเคย บางคนอาจว่าเขาโผงผางไม่ระวังคำพูดแต่ผมกลับชอบนิสัยจุดนี้ของเขา จริงใจดีนะ ชัดเจนดี สมัยนี้หาคนประเภทนี้ได้ไม่ง่าย

“อยู่ตัวคนเดียวเลยเหงามันไม่เท่าไหร่ ถ้าอยู่ท่ามกลางเพื่อนแต่รู้สึกแบบนั้นน่าจะแย่กว่าปะวะ” เขาถอนหายใจ สีหน้าเหมือนกำลังคิดอะไรอยู่

“แล้วพี่รู้สึกยังไงกับผมอะ” ผมถามเขา และเมื่อเห็นเขาเลิกคิ้วก็แก้ไขคำพูดตัวเองใหม่ “คือผมหมายถึงอยู่กับผมแล้วรู้สึกไง ผมทำให้พี่รู้สึกเหงารึเปล่า”

ซองอูหรี่ตาแล้วยื่นหน้ามาใกล้ผม จ้องครู่หนึ่งแล้วก็ถอยกลับไป เว้นระยะไว้เท่าเดิม “ก็ไม่นะ นายมันแท่นพลังงานบวกชัด ๆ คนค่ายนายดูจะเป็นแบบนี้หมดเลย ร่าเริง พูดเยอะ แล้วก็ตลก อย่างพี่จีซองน่ะ”

สิ่งที่พี่เขาพูดต่อหลังจากนั้นไม่เข้าหูผมเลยสักนิดเดียว ผมชัทดาวน์การฟังไปตั้งแต่ได้ยินพี่เขาชมแล้ว อดดีใจไม่ได้เลยถึงแม้ว่าซองอูจะพูดรวม ๆ ถึงทุกคนจากMMOก็ตาม ผมฉีกยิ้มให้เขา ยิ้มกว้างเหมือนคนเสียสติ รู้ตัว แต่มันก็คุ้มค่าดีเมื่อสิ่งที่ผมได้รับตอบแทนคือการที่ซองอูยิ้มตามแถมด้วยทำตาเหล่เหมือนในการ์ตูน

เรากำลังจะสานต่อบทสนทนาเพิ่มอีกหน่อยในตอนที่เสียงประกาศเรียกให้ทุกคนไปรวมตัวกันก็ดังขึ้น ซองอูลุกขึ้นยืนทันทีโดยไม่อิดออด ผมรีบเด้งตัวขึ้นก้าวขายาว ๆ ตามเขาไป แล้วจู่ ๆ เขาก็หยุดยืนนิ่งนี่ _รอผมเหรอ_ ผมนึกอยากถามเขาแต่ก็ไม่ได้พูดและพอใจจะคิดไปเองแบบนั้น

องซองอูคนเซลฟ์สูงคนเดิมกลับมาแล้ว เขาปรับอารมณ์ไวอย่างมืออาชีพ ผมละสายตาออกมาจากเขาเพื่อรวมสมาธิ ตั้งสติเตรียมรับมือกับสิ่งที่กำลังจะเกิดขึ้น

แล้วทุกอย่างก็พัง ด้วยเสียงกระซิบจากองซองอู

_“ขอบใจที่มาเป็นเพื่อนกันนะแดเนียล”_

ผมไม่ได้ยินเสียงอื่นนอกเหนือไปจากเสียงหัวใจที่เต้นโครมครามของตัวเองอีกเลยหลังจากนั้น

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag: #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน


End file.
